


Chick en palm

by klanunes



Category: Hello Harto, My Drunk Kitchen
Genre: Canon Backstory, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanunes/pseuds/klanunes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a request on tumblr to create the backstory of the chicken parm episode: Hannah making it, Ingrid’s reaction etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chick en palm

Disclaimer: due to the daily resetting of my memory (I’m a teacher of 2nd graders, which makes that a survival mechanism as well as the ability to turn my ears/hearing off at times) I am not certain of how ~straight~ (as if!) the facts are, but that’s why this is called fanfiction in the first place, right? Let’s get to it!

Ah, another thing. There will be mistakes. I’m not an English native speaker and here in Brazil it’s late already. I appreciate any hints on what to correct/adjust.

\----

##  **Chick en Palm**

(this is supposed to be a phonological pun with “chicken parm”, like “a chick in your palm”. Pro tip: try a british-like accent.)

##    
#Prologue.

“Is this the first time I’mma openly do it?” She thought to herself while checking on her mobile and tweeting something about packing. There was some time to ponder while staring at the blue wall behind her bed, thoughts drifting in and out of her mind. When was the last time she had been in a relationship, exactly? Had she venture to mention it to her followers and community?

She casted those deviations away by shaking her head – while actually pursuing to set her golden fringe away from her face, to which a beanie hat served her best – and getting both hands to proceed with the packing.

On the other side of the country the brunette was busy, but not less thoughtful or hopeful things would go well. Somehow it was her first time as well, with the addition of being officially out of the closet. Nervous much?

## #Chapter Fun!

(The one and only)

― Are you kidding me?! ― The deception on her voice mingled with the frustration inside as the blue-eyed woman looked at the airport board of information. Boarding was closed. Her tongue itched, urged to let some pessimistic words out as a way to relief the feeling of have being so cocky to the point of missing a very important flight. But she found a breath to take, and then another, while her heart reminded her of practicing reckless optimism.

― Hey sis… Well, guess who missed the flight and will have to wait for a couple of hours? ― calling her sister was a way to find closure at that point, since arriving later to meet her valentine was a horrendous truth to face.

 

In New York, the half-asian, half-european stylish woman had her phone at hand along with a message that read “About to check in!”. The thought of having her significant other flying across the country to be together at that especial day sent shivers all over her body, and powered her to snapchat and go on with her duties in a more enthusiastic way. “How does it feel?” you may ask. “How do you not?”, she could answer what may seem like a riddle, but isn’t treasuring being with someone, being your best one, a charade itself?

It had been a busy afternoon when she glanced at her cellphone to see some not-so-nice crying and worried emojis. That’s when she found out the blondie was at the airport and would probably only be there, in NY – considering the time zone additional time and airport hours – the following day. “It’s just a date, Ingrid. She’ll be here, that’s what matters!”

 

Phone left aside, the brunette followed her agenda except for the initial plan of dining. Not having Hannah there already was a downer, no matter how much she told herself that the calendar wasn’t that important, that February 14th could be everyday. Being optimistic sucks when everything is lined up for success, but then something happens and the tide seems to change.

Ingrid inhaled deeply at the cab, checking her messages to find out that her loved one was flying over Midwest at that point. It was relieving and she could really engage in a long phone call talk except that her mood wasn’t up for social engagement. Getting out of the cab was just a matter of formality, as well as getting into the hotel elevator and getting the card into the slot prior to letting the door open.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before entering the dark and emotionally cold hotel bedroom. Her hand reached the light switch while her legs let her into the void place, until it happened.

“You’re late!” the sweet, well-intonated voice outbroke the silence and her blueness. Before her brain could figure out what was going on, her arms had gotten a hold of a smiley Hannah who was trying to seem serious. I’ve got to tell ya, reader, that smiling is irrationally contagious.

“You’re here!” that’s what Ingrid could say, being embraced by her girlfriend and letting her inebriating smell fill her senses and boost the excitement of being truly surprised.

“Of course I am!” they loosed the embrace in order to take a good look at each other – as if to check who was wearing the widest smile? “And I have a surprise for my girlfriend!” Hannah said, approaching her torso to place a gentle kiss on Ingrid’s lips while starting to walk around.

“I won’t tell her!” Ingrid whispered without breaking the kiss, holding the blondie tighter until they’ve stopped at the kitchen of the suite, where a table was set as well as dinner. “Is this what I think it is?” The excitement couldn’t be contained as Hannah removed a cloth and dinner was unveiled. It was the chicken parm she had dreamed of.

“There’s a different INGRIDient there…” Hannah punned, meeting her girl’s gaze with her eyes, matching her smile with hers. “Love.” The sided hug became a frontal one again, full of feelings, full of themselves. Full of mutual “happy valentine’s day” wishes.


End file.
